Oh So Spicy
by anonpagan
Summary: Bella has moved back to Forks to live with her father Billy and her half brother Jacob after being separated for over five years. She's glad she's back, but there's a certain someone who enjoys pissing her off, Paul. Are his flirty comments just to make her squirm? Or does it mean something else? The worst part? He's just so irresistible. Will Bella resist his charm? Bella x Paul.


_**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! The Walking Dead that is.**_  
_**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading or updating any of my stories over the past five months, thing have been pretty hectic over the most few months with school and some personal issues, fear not though sweet maiden, for I am here to make all your dream come true (and by dreams I mean upload some cool-as-heck FanFictions!**_

_**I promise that I'll be updating at least once every two weeks. School is pretty full on, but I' can definitely take time out for all of you, especially you, you sexy thing in the yellow.**_

_**See you at the end of the story!**_

_**~ anonpgan.**_

* * *

I stirred the contents in the pot, in a rather joyful mood. I'm glad Billy had let me come live with him, I'd missed having a dad around so much. I also missed how close Jacob and I were considering we were only half-siblings. He was my best-friend and my brother all wrapped up into one. As children Jacob and I were inseparable, we were the terrible two. Rather than helping damsels in distress, we preferred causing the damsels distress. I smiled at the thought.

I'd missed home.

My mother had dragged me off to Phoenix when I was eleven years old. I'll tell you now, I left kicking and screaming, I even accidently knocked over one of my mother's china vases, '_oops'._

I spent the next five and a half years in Phoenix. Miserable. Hot. Phoenix.

My mother met a man named Phil the first year we moved to Phoenix, she moved in with him two months later, and then married him a month after that. _The desperate bitch_. I think she finally let me move back to Phoenix because she didn't want the responsibility of looking after me anymore, when she could have so much more fun with Phil.

I was thrilled about her decision, my mother and I had always had a strained relationship, I was really my daddy's girl. My mother, she was just a down right _bitch_ and we didn't get along at all, even when I was a child I'd always run to Billy when she yelled at me, or when I scraped my knee. He was a lot kinder to me, he didn't believe in yelling, or scolding, he believed a child had to be comforted and guided, plus he always made me those delicious macadamia and vanilla chocolate coated cookies, the thought of them just made me water. He was the best dad in the world.

I grabbed a teaspoon out of the drawer as I dropped some parsley into the mixture and then scooped up some of the delicious goodness bubbling in the pan. _Mh, gosh that's good._

I'd been in the kitchen all afternoon, preparing dinner for when Jacob and his pals came over later this-evening, and boy were they in for a treat. I'd prepared two roast pork's coated in a garlic and thyme glaze, a large tray of various assorted vegetables, some steamed vegies, an enormous bowl of warm potato salad and a batch of pasta, I was still working on the creamy mushroom sauce for it, and let me tell it, it tasted _divine_. Those boys sure did eat a lot, so I'd prepared a large tray of vanilla and blueberry muffins for desert also.

They were going to love me!

I'd been back in Forks for a three months now and I rather liked most of my half-brothers friends, they were all polite and kind like Jacob, they never ceased to make me laugh and they weren't too hard on the eyes either. _They're like Gods!_ Ok, yes, they were all hot, _damn _hot.

There's one of Jacob's friends though, let's just say we don't get along so well. _At all_. What's his name you ask? His name is-

"HONEY! I'M HOME!"

_Paul.  
_

Paul came around the corner, with a smirk set on his face, _shirtless_. Any babble-brained girl my age would have started drooling at the sight before me, lucky I had a brain, and unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was like.

Paul was arrogant, sarcastic and he had an ego the size of six football stadiums. If it weren't for his shocker of a personality he wouldn't be so bad. But he was, he was _really _bad.

I glared at him with one hand placed on my hip, the other out-stretched pointing at the door with the teaspoon from before still in my hand.

"Out, now I don't want your filthy paws all over my clean floor" I said.

"That's not the only place I'll have my _filthy paws_ Bells" He said, winking at me. _Ew, he did not just say that,_ "Wait… is that… _mushrooms _I smell?" I speedily grabbed the wooden spoon from the kitchen bench and held it in both of my hands, directly at Paul. He had an absolute _obsession _with mushrooms.

"Don't even think about it Lahote! I've got a wooden spoon, and I will not hesitate to use it! I _will_ beat you with it!" I say as I draw the spoon back. _He's not getting anywhere near my mushroom sauce! I worked long and hard on it!_

"Oh Bells baby, you don't need a spoon to beat me" He says as he waggles his eyebrows at me. What does he mean I don't need a- _NO, EW NO!_ _THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHY? MY POOR INNOCENT MIND!_

"PAUL! NO! WHAT THE _HELL_? I CAN'T BELIEVE-"As I'm in the process of trying not to be mentally scared, and demanding my imagination not to go wild, Paul swerves around me, heading directly for the delicious pan of mushroom sauce.

That's the _exact_ reaction he wanted from me.

I snap into action instantly, my inner kitchen-warrior coming to the surface. Just as he's about to dip his finger into the pot I leap into the air and manage to hit his finger hard with the wooden spoon.

Just as I realise that I've _dived_ through the air, I collide with Paul's rock hard body and bring him toppling down with me.

Somewhere through the whole impulsive act, I'd managed to keep a firm grip on my wooden spoon. _I'm incredible! I truly am a warrior!_ I smirk to myself and prop myself up so I'm sitting with my legs either side of me.

"Well, if you wanted me _that _badly all you had to do was ask short stuff" I stiffen at the words. _Paul, his body, under yours, GET UP BELLA!_ I slowly look down, and sure enough Paul was there, _underneath_ me.

"If we were both naked I'd enjoy this position a _whole _lot more too" I was sitting on Paul's lap… I WAS SITTING ON PAUL'S LAP! Of all of the places I could have landed, _Paul's lap_. Absolutely mortified, I scrambled to my feet and hurriedly took a few steps back. I felt heat rush to my face instantly, I lowered my head slightly, my hair hanging over my face, hopefully covering up my beetroot red cheeks. I tried not to think about what effect that my lower half sitting on top of Paul's lower half had on him. _Hopefully none! I didn't wiggle too much did I? OH OMG GOSH! DID I?_

"Awh, come on shorty, I thought you wanted me! You can't just leave me like this!" Paul said with a large smirk set on his face, he patted his lap where I had just been sitting, signifying for me to come back, I just glared through my hair curtain. _I will slap that damn smirk off of your stupid face!_

He folded his arms behind his head, suggesting he wasn't moving.

"Lahote. Get out of my damn kitchen right now you mutt". As if some kind of God or Goddess were listening to me, the rest of the boys walked into the house, _all shirtless_. _THANKYOU!_

I admired the view for a few more seconds, but then I was interrupted by my brother.

"Paul? Uh, what are you doing man?" Jacob asked slowly. Paul glanced over to Jacob lazily, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. _Nothing's normal! He's laying on my kitchen floor! _My _clean_ kitchen floor. _Uh, I'm going to have to sterilise that now! Especially after all the activity that's gone on there. _I shuddered as I thought about what _activities_ Paul would rather be doing.

"Just laying down man, waiting for all of you. Have you realised how slow you all are? I guess I win, again". Jacob glared at Paul, anyone within his line of sight would have been vaporised, except for Paul I suppose, his incredibly large ego must protected him. I'm guessing they all raced back to the house, and I had a good idea that Paul talked them all into it.

Another thing I hated about Paul, he was too bloody competitive.

Jacob started running towards Paul, and then jumped on top of him. The two started tackling each other, trying to get one-another into a firm headlock. _In my kitchen!_

"BOYS! OUT! NOW!" I yelled at the two of them. They didn't listen, one of them bumped into a cupboard door, almost knocking one of the pots off of the stove.

"THE TWO OF YOU BETTER STOP NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE NO DINNER TO EAT!" Reluctantly, the two men broke apart. Any mention of no food caught all of Jacob and his friend's attention. Whereas some people might worship a god or something of the same, these boys worshiped their food. And if worshipping meant devouring, these boys would be the holiest beings on the Earth. There's never a time that I don't not see these boys eating. I don't understand how someone can eat so much and look so, _good_.

I guess they had their ultra-fast wolf metabolism to thank for that.

"Now, go chase each other's tails or something, _outside_. Unless you all want to help set up for dinner? Food will be ready on the table in five". As soon as I finished my sentence all the boys were out the door, except for an innocent looking Seth, smiling goofily at me.

"I'll help you Bella" He said to me. Although all of the boys were polite, Seth was definitely the sweetest and the shyest. Out of all of Jacob's friends, Seth was secretly my favourite. _He's just so cute!_

His smile was infectious, and I grinned back at him.

"Thankyou Sethy" I said. He entered the kitchen, grabbed some plates out of one of the cupboards and started setting them out on the table.

I definitely had the closest relationship with Seth out of any of the other boys, I felt like I could tell him everything, and he'd listen. He was definitely a great guy, although there was one thing that _really _bothered me.

"So Seth, have met anyone worth dating yet?" He didn't have a lover. It really bothered me that no one kind and gorgeous had taken an interest in Seth. The rest of the pack were all confident but Seth was just falling behind, still shy. Although I couldn't image Seth being cocky, I was kind of glad Seth was still single.

"No, not yet" Seth said, giving me a small smile, blushing slightly. I felt sorry for him, he was lonely when he wasn't with the pack, I'm glad and Jacob was there for him. "Not to worry though Bella, I have you, well you and Leah". As if on cue, Leah walked through the door.

"Gosh Bella! Why does everything you cook always smell so good! I think I might be in love with you!" She said as she took me into a hug, which I happily accepted, wrapping my arms around her too. "Or at least I might be in love with your food" I laughed at her. Without even looking at her I could tell she had her eyes on the kitchen.

"Dinner's just about ready, I'm about to dish it up. Would you mind grabbing the boys? They're out the back" I said as I released my grip around Leah. Leah has definitely become my best friend here, we certainly looked like an odd match, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sure thing cutie" She said to me as she ran out the door. I smiled as I slipped on an oven-mitten to grab the roast out of the oven.

* * *

Leah and I were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Every last bit of food I had prepared had been completely demolished by Leah and the boys. I was glad that someone appreciated my cooking.

As usually, Paul had been the greediest, taking the whole pan of creamy mushroom pasta for himself plus a bit of everything else for himself. I had whacked him upside the head, and we had argued for about ten minutes until Sam and Jacob dragged Paul outside after saying how rude he was being to me after I had cooked him this beautiful meal. The two of them couldn't do it alone, so poor Seth had to join in and almost got elbowed in the face.

The best part? He didn't even get his pasta.

_Sucker_.

"So Bella, Seth's really been working out a lot lately, did you notice?" Leah said to me. Although she never admitted it, I knew she was secretly planning mine and Seth's wedding. She wanted nothing more than me for to start dating Seth. She said I was 'the only responsible girl' and that 'I didn't dress like a hooker' and I 'wasn't a total whore like everyone we know'. Leah wanted Seth to be with someone that was nice and friendly and most of all, someone she would get along with. So if the girl was any of the things above, she'd 'kick their faces in and rip their arms off' for trying to break Seth's heart. She believed that Seth deserved the best, and I was honoured that Leah thought of me as the best, but I wasn't sure Seth was my type, or at least… I definitely wasn't his.

"Leah…" I said disapprovingly, glancing over to her.

"I know, I know… I'm just saying".

I'd been sleeping over at Leah's house one night, and Seth had a friend staying the night as well. I always cooked for them and Seth usually always helped me set the table. I went upstairs into Seth's room to grab him and when I opened the door… I was at a loss of words.

Seth had been on his bed, on top of his friend and their lips were… _they were occupied_.

I had swung my hand over my mouth, slapping myself in the process. They had both snapped their heads towards me instantly. Seth almost jumped off of him and even though it was dark, I could see that his whole face had turned bright red.

I had stood there, dumbfounded, at the entrance of his door. I couldn't move.

_Seth was gay?_

Afterwards he had come down to help set up for dinner, he didn't stop apologising to me all night for what I'd walked in on. After I'd had time to think about it, I wasn't all that shocked to know Seth was gay. It explained why Seth had never had a girlfriend and why he had never joined in on the conversation when the pack would talk about the hottest girls.

Seth had been mostly afraid that I'd hate him for his sexual orientation, which I thought was absolutely absurd. I told him it was fine, and that I still loved him and he'd even cleaned all the dishes for me that night.

Why hadn't I told Leah about what I had seen?

For starters Leah would be mortified by the fact that I walked in on Seth locking lips with anyone, whether they were male or female, and secondly, it wasn't up to me to tell Leah that Seth was gay. He would eventually do it, I knew it was a hard thing for him to admit, if I hadn't have walked in on him that night, I'm sure he would have never been ready to admit it.

"Anyway, you know that the Old Hollywood themed ball is coming up in a few weeks right?" I smiled at the thought.

"Yes! I've been looking forward to it since the first day I heard about it at school!" I said excitedly, trying to contain myself. If there was something I really had a passion for, it was getting dressed up.

"Well, I think we should go shopping for our dresses soon, if we don't get them soon, they'll be all sold out and we'll have to wear ugly old rags" Leah said, scrunching up her face.

"I agree with you, when do you want to go?"

"Well, it's Saturday today, and I've got soccer practice tomorrow, so how about Monday after school? We could walk to the mall? It's not that far away from the school, you could stay the night too if you wanted, mum and dad aren't home the night and I want some company" I grinned at her.

"That sounds great! Do you want me to bring any movies over?" I asked, whenever Leah and I got together we usually had movie marathons.

"No, no. I've already got the movies picked out! Plus, I'll need your help with something-"

"I want in on this sleep over action, I wouldn't mind watching you two having a pillow fight"  
I turn to where the voice came from and glare at him instantly, Leah does the same.

One of the many things that Leah and I had in common was our hatred for the arrogant pig named Paul.

"You and your grimy paws aren't coming anywhere near my house, and pillow fight? No. Even if Bella and I did happen to have a pillow fight, we certainly wouldn't let you watch. You big old pervert" Paul waggled his eyebrows.

"And if I am?" He said as he smirked at me.

"GET OUT!" Leah yelled and flicked him with one of the dishcloths.

"OUCH! Ok, ok! I'm gone! See you Monday night short stuff" He said to me, with a mischievous smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"In your dreams Lahote" I said. Just before he left the kitchen, he pinched one of the muffins off of the bench and ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY MUFFIN!" I yelled after him, but he was already out the front door.

I knew I'd never see that poor, delicious muffin again.

* * *

_**Ooh, what does Leah need help with? An Old Hollywood themed prom? + 10 points to Slytherin! Genius Pewds! And that poor, innocent, unsuspecting muffin! Paul, how dare you!  
That's all for now, make sure you favourite, follow and review if you want more! How quickly I upload new chapters all depends on the amount of reviews and whatnot I receive, so get to it if you want it up quickly!**_

_**From your eternal lover,**_

_**~ anonpagan.**_


End file.
